


Homecoming

by Brilan_Mosyn



Series: West of the River [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Akaashi Keiji, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo return to the Eyrie. After kicking Kuroo out of the room, home again sex ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: West of the River [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976335
Kudos: 45





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Thank you guys for 100 kudos on the main fic. A while ago I mentioned a smut piece taking place after chapter 9. Since I hit 100 kudos I figured I'd actually finish it up.
> 
> Thanks to Yun for the beta as always

“Good night, Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san.” Akaashi growls, trying not to react to Bokuto’s hand running down his back and over his ass 

As soon as the door shuts in Kuroo’s face, Akaashi turns to face his mate. “Now that he’s gone...”

The dark haired man rests his hands on Bokuto’s chest, gently pushing him through the common room to their bedroom.

Bokuto trips backward over the bed, while his air magic closes the door.

Akaashi kneels, placing his hands on either side of his mate’s head. His eyes sweep from the tips of Bokuto’s white and gray hair to the eyebrows that always seem to say just as much as his mouth, down to the owl king’s lips.

Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi, pulling him into a searing kiss.

“Missed this,” Akaashi murmurs against his mate’s chapped lips as soon as he’s allowed to breath. 

“Next time we’ll kick the cat out a little sooner.” Bokuto huffs, looking just a little dazed.

Akaashi purses his lips, eyes taking on a mischievous glint. “I seem to recall certain someone bragging about his stamina,” he says, making quick work of removing their shirts.

The shorter man trails his fingers across Bokuto’s shoulders and chest, drawing featherlight circles over his skin. Bokuto spasms when his lover flicks a nipple, rubbing his hardening dick over Akaashi’s ass.

“Keiji,” Bokutou whines.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi responds, shifting so he’s face to face with the other’s crotch.

Without a word, he strips Bokuto of his pants and pulls the man’s fully hard cock out of his underwear. Akaashi takes him in his mouth, sinking as far as he can without choking. 

“Fuck, Keiji.” Bokuto hisses, forcing his hips not to buck.

Akaashi pulls back, wiping away spit. He leans forward again, bobbing his head until he tastes the bitterness of leaking pre-cum.

Bokuto takes him by the hair and pulls him off.

“Is something wrong, Koutarou?”

Bokuto shakes his head. “Keep doing that and I’m not going to last.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow. “And who was bragging about his stamina again?”

The owl king hides his face behind his hands. “Keiji!”

“Don’t worry. I don’t have that much patience tonight. Oil?”

“Keiji, umm.” Bokuto blushes deeper, the red of his skin glaringly obvious even in the dark of their room.

“What is it Kou?”

“Can I ride you tonight?”

Akaashi laughs softly. “Have I ever said no to that? Hand me the oil, unless you want to prep yourself.”

Bokuto looks away but keeps the oil.

“Switch places with me, then.”

Akaashi arranges himself at the head of the bed, propped up just enough to see one of Bokuto’s fingers disappear up his ass.

The owl works his finger around until he can fit a second in. The two sink in deeper, scissoring, opening himself up for his mate.

“You look so good like that, opening yourself up for my cock,” Akaashi tells him, wrapping a loose hand around his cock. 

Bokuto whines at the words, his fingers stuttering in their rhythm. Akaashi chuckles, watching his lover sink in a third glistening finger. 

“Good. Get yourself ready.”

Bokuto’s eyes glaze over, but a few thrusts later, he pulls his fingers out and straddles Akaashi’s hips. The younger man helps align his dick with Bokuto’s asshole.

His hiss mixes with Akaashi’s moan as he lets gravity pull him down.

“It’s really been too long,” Akaashi pants when Bokuto ass meets his hips, head fuzzy with pleasure.

The other nods rapidly, unable to do more than suck in air.

“Take your time, Koutarou. We’re not in a hurry. Just move when you’re ready.”

Akaashi’s words settle Bokuto. His breathing evens out and after a minute he rotates his hips, drawing a startled noise out of the smaller man. He repeats the movement, once, twice, working to adjust to Akaashi’s length.

Akaashi moves his hands to Bokuto’s waist. “Can I?”

Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s wrists and pins them next to his head before raising himself up and setting himself back down.

The movement seems to break loose all of his hesitation and inhibitions. Bokuto sets a hard pace, drawing out moan after moan from Akaashi.

“So good,” Akaashi whimpers, feeling Bokuto clench his ass around his dick.

Bokuto’s rhythm pauses for a second, just long enough to let Akaashi roll his hips. He pulls the man above him down. “Let me fuck you, Kou. Let me fuck your tight ass.”

“Yeah.”

Akaashi flips them over, with strength belaying his more slender fame. He hooks one of Bo’s knees over his shoulder, sheathing himself inside.

“Ok?” he asks.

Bokuto nods emphatically, giving him a weak glare.

“I know, I know. You’re so good to me aren’t you.”

Akaashi thrusts in and out, slowly at first, fishing out Bokuto’s sweet spot.

It doesn’t take long before Bokuto moans, his dick leaking another burst of pre-cum.

Akaashi smirks, increasing his pace, hitting Bo’s prostate. He wraps his other hand around Bokuto’s cock, fisting it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

“Kei-Keiji, I’m--”

“Go ahead. Come for me.”

Bokuto’s ass squeezes around Akaashi’s dick, dragging a heavy groan out of him, while his dick spurts cum over his stomach.

Akaashi follows almost immediately. The image of his partner’s blissed out face and the added pressure on his cock too much for him to handle.

He pulls out and flops to the side, chest heaving. Bokuto reaches out and weaves their fingers together.

“I forgot to grab a towel,” Akaashi groans when his brain regains functionality.

“You’re not mated to an air mage for nothing. Masaaki, if you will.”

A strong stream of air works its way through the room, carrying a towel with it.

“I put a few on a shelf before we left. Figured we might need them when we got back.”

Akaashi blinks owlishly, his hands working on autopilot to clean them both up. “Good thinking. I should have thought of that before.”

Bokuto laughs, dragging Akaashi into the space next to him. “You don’t think with your dick, Keiji. Not all the time, anyway.”

The shorter man curls up, pressing himself closer to Bokuto. “That’s probably a good thing. Now go to sleep.”

“Yes, Keiji. Whatever you say, Keiji.”

Akaashi smacks his mate lightly. “Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san is a bad influence. Good night, Koutarou.”

“Good night, Keiji.”

Bokuto adjusts his hold on Akaashi and both of them fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys as always for the comments, the kudos, the reads. I appreciate them all so much. Oh, if I made any glaring or armature mistakes please let me know. I was unable to edit fully.
> 
> Come chatter at me at [Haikyuu Haven](https://discord.com/invite/qpPHkdw).


End file.
